monsterhighwasnepostaciefandomcom_pl-20200214-history
Użytkownik:Esterwa
Witam. O mnie 'Nazywam się' Esterwa, ale i tak większość mówi mi tutaj Esta, Estusia, Estuś i inne zdrobnienia jakie im przyniesie myśl. Ogółem nie jestem pełnoletnia co zapewne widać w niektórych moich wypowiedziach. Mimo to staram się zachowywać się na trochę starszą niż jestem. Interesuje się sztuką w tym rysowaniem. Niestety wciąż nie mam swojego stylu. Osobiście nie gram na żadnym instrumencie chociaż kiedyś próbowałam sił na pianinie. Jak wiadomo nie skończyło się to dobrze. Czasami pogrywam na flecie, ale to sporadycznie rzadko i w większości na lekcjach. Ogółem często tu bywam gdyż nie posiadam bujnego życia towarzyskiego, ale nie przeszkadza mi to. Można powiedzieć że jestem antyspołeczna co nawet mówi moja mama, ale ja uważam że jestem samotnikiem. Dodatkowo nie szanują mnie w klasie i nie mam zbytnio zaufania do rówieśników. Coś jeszcze? Czasami piszę chaotycznie jednak kiedy się postaram to jestem w stanie napisać coś porządnie i w dobrej kolejności. Służę także pomocą, gdyż jak ciągle się tu siedzi to idzie ogarnąć parę rzeczy. Jeśli chodzi o muzykę to słucham przeważnie Let it fate i kilka rapów, jednak ich nie będę wypisywać. Co do postaci to mam ich 8, ale chciałabym wzbogacić kolekcję o Panią Południcę oraz Panią Pasożyta. Kontakt: * Mój DeviantArt na którym kiedyś coś wstawię Moje Postacie *Lee - córka pary pandołaków. Jej wiek nie jest do końca znany, choć szacuje się na ok.19. Urodziła się w Japonii- a dokładniej w zamku królowej. Niestety, jeden z mędrców przepowiedział, że Lee zasiądzie na tronie zanim skończy 25 lat. Królowa postanowiła więc zabić córkę. Ojciec uratował ją i zabrał do senseja. Lee nie miała zbytnio dobrych relacji z rówieśnikami. Odkąd dowiedziała się, że rodzice nie przychodzą do niej w odwiedziny odsunęła się od dawniejszych przyjaciół. Czuła się po prostu inna. Była bardzo pracowita już jako małe dziecko. Wykonywała każdy obowiązek jaki jej dano. Dla przyjaciół miła, uczynna, uprzejma a także pomocna. Jest w stanie poświęcić bardzo wiele dla najbliższych. W pewnym sensie jest księżniczką, ale woli o tym nikomu nie mówić. O rodzeństwie Lee nie wiadomo zbyt dużo. Spotkała tylko Dae- która z chęcią i radością w sercu opowiedziała jej o rodzinie. Lee cieszy się, że nie musiała spędzić tam dzieciństwa. Bardzo mocno zaprzyjaźniła się z siostrą. Ma podobno także ogromne kuzynostwo i kilku starszych braci *Fanaonia Secbluse - Jest córką koników morskich. Ma 12 dni morskich co w przeliczeniu na ludzke oznacza, że ma 14. Pochodzi z Pacyfiku- wychowała się tam w rodzinie bohaterów. Jej ojciec był żołnierzem tak jak matka, więc odziedziczyła po nich odwagę. Dla przyjaciół jest uprzejma, miła, dobra, ale potrafi pokazać pazury osobą, które źle ją traktują. Jest również bardzo opiekuńcza w stosunku do zwierząt morskich jak i tych z lądu. W oceanie a dokładniej w rafie koralowej mieszkała całe życie. Uczęszczała tam do BlueSchool. Miała wspaniałe oceny i ogrom przyjaciół. Cieszyła się popularnością. W młodości odnalazła talent do śpiewu. Opiekowała się praktycznie każdym zwierzątkiem, więc każde było dla niej jak jej własne. Kochała wszystko co się ruszało. Od dziecka marzyła o pokonaniu krakena. Jeśli chodzi o relacje z uczniami, Fanaonia uważa, że nie były zbyt dobre. Większość z rówieśników zadawało się z nią dla sławy jej rodziców oraz pieniędzy jakie dzięki temu posiadali. Czuła się odtrącona, ale mimo to nie dała się nikomu pokonać. Rodzice byli z niej dumni. Dziewczyna nie posiada rodzeństwa, jedynie kuzynostwo. Nie dogaduje się z nim jednak dobrze, gdyż to ona ma odziedziczyć spadek. Krążą plotki że istnieje jej siostra, która została poczęta w wyniku zdrady kej matki. Nikt w to jednak na szczęście nie wierzy,choć nikt nie ma na to dowodów, gdyż owa córka zniknęła *Sylvia Seahorse - córka pary koników morskich. Ma 15 dni morskich, choć wygląda na o wiele młodszą niż wskazuje na to jej wiek. Pochodzi z Oceanu Spokojnego a dokładniej to z Pacyfiku. Spędziła tam prawie całe życie na rodzinnej rafie koralowej. Przeniosła się na ląd z nieprzyjemnych przyczyn. Nie była zbyt lubianą dziewczyną przez rówieśników. Niektórzy wyśmiewali jej rasę, która de fakto jest w jej morzach dosyć rzadko spotykana. Nie posiada żadnego rodzeństwa choć chciałaby mieć kogoś z rodziny na lądzie. W szkole podstawowej do pewnego czasu czuła się doskonale. Zaniedbała to jednak przez swój talent. Przestała spotykać się z potworami i naukę postanowiła również zostawić. Matka postanowiła wysłać ją na obóz gdzie wykorzystała śpiew. Wszystko byłoby super, gdyby nie to, że potem wszystkim osobom uczestniczącym w tym zdarzeniu zrobiono test sprawdzający ich wiedzę. Właśnie wtedy wszyscy odwrócili się od niej i próbowali zrobić jak najwięcej na złość. Często stawała się obiektem kpin i żartów. Na duchu zawsze podtrzymywał ją jej krab. To on namawiał ją do dalszej nauki i rozwijania niezwykłej umiejętności. Dla przyjaciół jest otwarta, przyjacielska i pomocna. Uważa, że to oni potrafią wzmocnić ją i nakłonić do dalszych działań. Nie jest jednak pewna, czy ktoś zrozumie ją tak mocno jak ona sama siebie. Jedyna rzecz która jest dla niej najstraszniejsza to ponowne odrzucenie przez rówieśników. Ponowne takie odrzucenie źle odbiło by się na jej psychice, poważnie ją uszkadzając. Nie wiadomo nic na temat jej dalszej rodziny, ale słyszała, że ma dużo braci ciotecznych. Prawdopodobnie nie ma sióstr i jest jedyną następną kobietą w rodzinie *Cici Clock -Córka Zegarmistrza. Ma 16 lat, chociaż przed nią jeszcze całe wieki. Dziewczyna urodziła się w Clorwanie- mieście dla pół-maszyn i pół-magicznych stworzeń. Chodziła tam do szkoły specjalnej, gdzie miała nauczyć się władania swoją mocą. Uważano, że Zegarmistrz bez swojej mocy to nikt nadzwyczajny, więc w tej sprawie ojciec zawsze mocno przyciskał potworkę. Już z daleka była rozpoznawalna przez rówieśników. Jako Zegarmistrz posiadała charakterystyczny zegarek zamiast oka oraz pękniętą twarz. Wyróżniało ją to z tłumu także dlatego, że należała do ostatniej takiej rodziny. Była tam zabytkiem. Czymś, co powinno leżeć w muzeum. Na szczęście jednak do tego nie doszło. Cici była szacowana i lubiana przez rówieśników ze względu na jej moce i dobre oceny. Miała do innych wyrzuty sumienia, ale szybko o nich zapomniała. Chciała cieszyć się z tego co ma i pragnęła więcej mimo niepewności. Był to dla niej zastrzyk adrenaliny. Upiorka dla przyjaciół jest uprzejma, choć zawsze jednak zachowuje swój dystans. Stara zgrywać niedostępną i niezdarną, ale jeśli ktoś pozna ją bliżej od razu zrozumie jaka Cici jest naprawdę. Bo to naprawdę pogodna dziewczyna i bardziej otwarta dla bliższych jej osób. Rodzina Cici nie jest duża. Właściwie, to dziewczyna wogóle ne posiada rodzeństwa ani kogoś bliższego. Z jej rodziny pozostał tylko ojciec, którego i tak nieczęsto widuje. Sama nie wie, czy wciąż go ma. Dodatkowo jeden chłopak w szkole próbował jej wmówić, że on również jest Zegarmistrzem. Jednak zrobił to po to, aby zyskać popularność w szkole. Od tego czasu Cici postanowiła nie ufać i nie wierzyć obcym osobą, a w szczególności tym, które próbują jej coś ja siłę wmówić. Kiedy ktoś zachowa się w ten sposób to ta nie ręczy za siebie *Meelania -Jest postacią występującą w wersji Francuskiej oraz Angielskiej. Każe na siebie mówić 'Carla', gdyż nie lubi swojego imienia. Jest córką owcołaków. Ma 15 wiosen na karku. Urodziła się w Francji- w niezbyt bogatej rodzinie, ale była wesoła ze swojego bytu. Stara się udawać buntowniczą, choć tak na prawdę jest bardzo delikatna i dziewczęca. Dla przyjaciół otwiera się i nikogo nie udaje. Cechuje ją też to, że jest stosunkowo niska. Nigdy nie posiadała zwierzątka ze względu na to, iż sama mocno musiała dbać o siebie. Dziewczyna posiada siostrę która stara się przywrócić ją do porządku. Przez to ma z nią napięte relacje. Meelania miała z początku dużo przyjaciół, którzy z czasem odwrócili się od niej. Dlatego postanowiła udawać kogoś nowego w nadziei na dobrego przyjaciela *Virgo - córka Lampartołaków. Ma 17 lat, ale dopiero w pierwszym życiu. Urodziła się we Włoszech gdzie również została wychowana. Była bardzo sławna i lubiana w szkole. Rozpoznawana najczęściej przez swój charakterystyczny strój. Dla przyjaciół jest miła i uprzejma, choć potrafi pokazać kto tutaj rządzi. Po przygodzie w odcinku specjalnym dziewczyna staje się mniej arogancka dla rówieśników. Virgo dobrze się uczy i nie narzeka na oceny. Posiada małą myszkę którą znalazła w norce. Nie miała ona rodziny więc lamoartołaczka postanowiła się nią zająć. Myszka, którą nazwała Sword jest dosyć mała. Pokazała jej parę sztuczek i pomogła stać się bardziej odporniejszą psychicznie. Obydwie mocno się szanują. Virgo nie posiada rodzeństwa i jest z tego dumna bądź jak kto woli zadowolona. Jedynym rówieśnikiem w rodzinie jest jej kuzyn. Bardzo się o nią troszczy jednak tej to nie odpowiada. To ona chciał aby być najstarszą w rodzinie *Kitay Slon - to 2 letnia córka porcelanowych słoników. Pochodzi z Rosji gdzie została wytworzona przez jednego z najbardziej znanych szklarzy. Jak na słonia przystało może pochwalić się pokaźnymi biodrami i nie jest to tylko kwestia genetyczna. Dziewczyna ta jest prawdziwym kustoszem ciasteczek. Nigdy nie chodziła do podstawówki, za to miała nauczanie w domu. Kitay jest bardzo ddelikatną osobą o dobrym sercu. Mimo wszystko nie chce a wręcz nie potrafi opiekować się żywymi stworzeniami które tak kocha. Posiada za to obfitą kolekcję porcelanowych zwierzątek. Nie posiada rodzeństwa a jedynie kuzynostwo z którym i tak niewiele ma do czynienia. Czasami wysyła im listy, jednak rzadko kiedy oni odpisują *Pandemia -córka choroby a dokładniej grypy. Ma 14 wiosen, choć jak kto woli lat. Urodziła ssię w wiosce na zachód, dokładniej w Niemczech. Nie miała spokojnego życia, gdyż ciągle była wyganiana z miast ze względu na jej nieprzyjemną przypadłość. W dzieciństwie nie miała przyjaciół z wielu oczywistych przyczyn, więc teraz Pandemia jest bardzo nieśmiała i trudno jej rozmawiać z rówieśnikami. Woli ich raczej unikać. Kiedyś miała króliczka, ale ten zmarł na skutek choroby. Od tamtej pory jest lekko nieczuła i nie chce mieć żadnego zwierzątka. Pandemia nie posiada rodzeństwa oprócz kuzynostwa. Ma jednego brata ciotecznego z którym bardzo dobrze się dogaduje Luźne Postacie/Pomysły Luźne postacie/pomysły to takie, które chciałabym w przyszłości zrealizować. Oczywiście wiadomo że to niemożliwe, ale cóż... Jeśli któryś pomysł Ci się spodoba to śmiało pytaj o adopcję. Uwaga! Nie obiecuję zgody! * ??-córka Satori * Samiro 紫花- to 16 letnia córka Cage. Przepisała się do Straszyceum gdyż nie była mile widziana w górach w których została Poczęta. Samiro z natury jest bardzo nieśmiała i nie dopuszcza do siebie myśli, że coś mogłoby w niej latać bądź co gorsza tkwić i powoli umierać. Interesuje się ona kulturą indyjską. Ma talent do śpiewu i gry na pianinie. Dziewczyna ta jest bardzo schludna i codziennie czyści swoją klatkę tak, aby nie wdało się zakażenie, czyli rdza. Samiro jest typem samotniczki która wolny czas spędza bardziej na obserwowaniu i słuchaniu ptaków niż ich porywaniu. W Basicu posiada włosy do biustu w kolorze ciemnym różowym. Jej twarz jest jasna jak i porcelanowej lalki co czyni ją jeszcze piękniejszą. Oczy dziewczyny wyglądają jak szklane i są identycznego koloru jak włosy. Dziewczyna maluje usta pomadką. Samiro jest zrobiona ze złotej klatki, którą zakrywa ciuchach z jedwabiu. W basicu jest to biała sukienka sięgająca do ud, która posiada bufiaste rękawki. Pod szyją Samiro ma małe wgłębienie, które zapełnia szklanym kołem które oberwała od naszyjnika. Dziewczyna posiada również zakolanówki z jedwabiu, które sięgają jej do ud, niewiele niżej niż kończy się jej sukienka. Samiro nie nosi butów. Jedyną ozdobą na dłoniach są indiańskie tatuaże. * Mousie- to 17 letnia córka pary myszy, która pochodzi z Boo Yorku. Jest bardzo śmiałą i odważną dziewczyną. Mimo to jej uzależnienie od sera może spowodować nie lada kłopoty, więc większość osób wie aby nie zabierać jej sera. Czasami Mousie może być nieśmiała. Dziewczyna posiada dosyć nietypową fryzurę. Są to dwa, puszyste koki ułożone na kształt uszu, które dodatkowo w dotyku przypominają watę cukrową. Jeden z nich jest koloru pastelowego różu, natomiast drugi, również w państwowym odcieniu, ma kolor fioletowy. Oczy dziewczyny są takie, jak jej włosy, gdyż posiada heterochromię. Ma srebrny kolczyk w brwi i nosie. Posiada także delikatne, wieczne rumieńce na jej nienaturalnie bladej cerze. Usta maluje jasną pomadką. Mousie w Basicu posiada pastelowo-różową bluzę zapinaną, która zdobiona jest w biały ser. Posiada także białe, podparte spodnie i dwie pary butów w podobnych do włosów kolorach. Dodatkowo na lewym udzie posiada złotą gwiazdę. Dodatkowo posiada jasny, pastelowy szczurzy ogon na którym zawiesza różne ozdoby takie jak gwiazdki. (Moja jedna z pierwszych OC z 2010 r.) * Anielle i Gabriel- 17 letnie bliźniaki aniołów śmierci. Pochodzą z nieba, jednak zostali okryci krwią potępionych. Ubierają się na biało jednak są częściowo spowici krwią. Uwielbiają kryminały i filmy o tematyce horroru. Lubią także różne eksperymenty. Mimo to są to bardzo nieśmiałe osobniki, które nigdy się nie rozstają. Anielle potrafi niebiańsko śpiewać, natomiast Gabriel przepięknie maluje krwią. Zawsze kiedy się przemieszczają ciągnie się za nimi plama krwi. Większość z potworów się ich boi, przez co bliźniaki są na punkcie znajomości przeraźliwieni. Uważają jednak, że nikt oprócz ich samych nie jest im potrzebny. Anielle uczy się lepiej od Gabriela. Mimo to wciąż świetnie się dogadają. Posiadają chomika, który jest o białej sierści i również cały jest w krwi. Bliźniaki nazywani są inaczej 'krwawymi malarzami'. Anielle często nosi przy sobie chustkę, aby wycierać ciecz. Jej brat natomiast zawsze nosi czerwony długopis, który pisze krwią * ???-syn pary nożyczek * ???- córka wróżki zębuszki * ???- syn kawy * ???- syn cyklopa * ???- Kategoria:Esterwa